This invention relates to pressure-cookers and more particularly to such pressure-cookers as are used in the home for preparation of foods for family consumption.
The use of steam under pressure to accelerate the cooking process and thereby reduce the cooking time is well known in the art. The utilization of pressure-cooking is well established in the commercial field of food preparation but has not gained comparable acceptance in the private area of home use. The deterrents to wide-spread use by housewives appears to be the danger of the pressure-cooker "exploding" and the inability to control the cooking time to avoid over-cooking the food.
The avoidance of excessive pressure as well as avoidance of pressure maintained too long is not a serious problem in commercial installations where such installations are normally permanent with gauges and meters and electrical circuitry. In the use of commercial pressure-cookers space and cost are not critical factors and experienced personnel are utilized to operate the equipment.
The need for a compact, portable pressure-cooker for home use that is safe to use, easy to operate and relatively inexpensive has not been adequately met by cookware suppliers.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to overcome these disadvantages and provide a pressure-cooker having the advantages described.